Saluda a papi, amor
by Zoey Namine
Summary: J.E. Nowaki es un reconocido pediatra en el Hospital Central de Tokio, el cual en sus tiempos libres no puede evitar mantenerse en contacto con su esposo y su hija. ¡Hoy su hijita le tiene una sorpresa! Y vaya que Hiroki está orgulloso de ello. Fluffy/Family.


**Saluda a papi, amor.**  
 **Autor:** _Zoey Namine_

 **Personajes:** _Nowaki Kusama, Hiroki Kamijou, Oc._  
 **Pareja Primaria:** _Junjou Egoist, NowaHiro_.  
 **Capítulos:** _(1/1)_  
 **Clasificación:** _One-shot._  
 **Género:** _Romance, Fluffy._

 **Copyright** : _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

 **Advertencias:** _Male-pregnant_..

.

* * *

 **Acto. 0.: Saluda a papi, amor.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estando ya a mediados del mes de Diciembre, la nieve caía espesa y helada sobre Japón, dando paso a las temperaturas bajas y causando resfriados, temperaturas, accidentes por la nieve blanda y el piso congelado. Los niños eran las principales víctimas del clima y los doctores simplemente no tenían descanso alguno.

La sala de emergencias en el pabellón de pediatría del Hospital Central de Tokio estaba increíblemente llena esa tarde, doctores, enfermeras y personal corrían de un lado a otro con papeles, medicinas e instrumentos, jóvenes practicantes, aspirantes a médicos, casi trotando nerviosos por los pasillos siguiendo órdenes y mandatos de su docente; todo en un escándalo incesante e intranquilo. Las charlas entre representantes y representados a los cuales atendían en un estricto orden de llegada resonaban en un incomodo barbullo, llantos de dolor e incomodidad de los pequeños pacientes y plegarias de madres y familiares desesperados pidiendo por la salud de sus hijos.

En medio de esa catástrofe, el ya hace varios años titulado Doctor Nowaki Kusama hizo su sugestiva aparición, llamando la atención de inmediato, su altura intimidante, su porte recto y profesional difería completamente con su mirada cálida y amable sonrisa, un guapo hombre maduro de treinta y dos años que aparentaba mucho menos de su actual edad; a su lado, una experta enfermera y secretaria organizaba el orden de la lista que contenía el nombre de sus pacientes a revisar. Ambos se adentraron al consultorio del pelinegro, directo a prepararse para lo que al parecer seria una tarde bastante agitada, uno a uno los pacientes fueron atendidos, Nowaki revisaba y atendía las incomodidades y heridas de manera profunda, recetaba medicinas y píldoras a los menos agravados y a los más delicados los revisaba de manera más ardua, enyesando fracturas u enviándolos al pabellón de cirugía dependiendo de sus heridas. Rápido, certero y directo.

El Dr. Kusama era sin dudas el favorito de los niños, su aura emanaba confianza y amabilidad, sus ojos azul índigo y su profunda pero suave voz era un sutil calmante natural a los nervios, y no solo era el favorito de los menores, debido a su profesionalismo e increíble atractivo también era el preferido de familias y madres solteras; Una lástima para ellas que el Dr. cumpliera su octavo aniversario matrimonial ese año.

Ya para las cinco y cuarto de la tarde, después de laborar con éxito ese día, reduciendo una enorme cantidad de pacientes, el afamado Dr. Kusama se permitió un descanso luego de esas agotadoras horas seguidas de trabajo, se dirigió a una sala de recreo perteneciente específicamente solo a los doctores, enfermeros y ayudantes del pabellón de pediatría, donde el personal autorizado podía sin inconvenientes descansar. Al llegar a la cómoda sala que contaba con un ventanal, un sillón, cafetera junto con una maquina dispensadora y unos casilleros donde los empleados podían guardar seguramente sus pertenencias, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia su casillero personal, sacó su teléfono y después se dejó caer pesadamente en el mullido sofá.

Rápidamente desbloqueó el aparato y revisó sus notificaciones, nada relevante. Abrió la aplicación WhatsApp y entró en el chat más reciente, rápidamente tecleó en la pantalla táctil un corto mensaje para su amado esposo. Kusama Nowaki era un hombre que simplemente no podía estar sin noticias de su familia por demasiado tiempo.

 ** _._**

 _ **Nowaki: ¡Ey, toma el teléfono mi amor, preciso atención! -**_ **5:24Pm.**

 _ **Hiro-san: Vaya coincidencia, Norami acaba de preguntarme por ti.**_ **– 5:25Pm.**

.

El moreno sonrió con ternura al leer el nombre de su pequeña hija. Una dulce, preciosa e hiperactiva señorita de cuatro años y medio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nowaki: Jajajá, típico de ella. ¿Cómo está mi princesa? ¿Y tu estas bien? -**_ **5:25Pm.**

.

No hace más de media semana, debido al frío del invierno y una salida al parque, su preciosa Norami había cogido un resfriado que la dejo en cama por dos días, y para una niña tan inquieta como es Norami, ese era como el peor de los castigos. Al final no fue nada de qué preocuparse, tan solo algo de temperatura y tos. Pero Hiroki era muy sobre protector cuando de su hija se trataba y allí la había dejado, guardando reposo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hiro-san: Nosotros estamos bien. Norami aún tose un poco, pero mi hija es terca como su padre y se niega a continuar en la cama, está aquí en la sala intentando aprender a leer palabras grandes. -**_ **5:27Pm.**

 _ **Nowaki: Tomo toda la culpa esta vez. ¡Manda foto!**_ **-5:27Pm.**

 _ **Hiro-san: Y vaya que deberías, desde que le contamos a Norami la noticia tiene empeñado cuidarme, ya no sé cómo decirle que estoy bien. Espera.**_ _ **-5:28Pm.**_

 _ **.**_

Nowaki espero paciente por la imagen, recordando cuán feliz se puso su hijita cuando le contaron que iba a ser una hermanita mayor; la niña se había dado cuenta de los síntomas de su mami y se la pasaba preocupada por no saber qué pasaba, su preocupación había llegado al grado de no querer ir al preescolar por querer quedarse en casa y cuidar a Hiroki, ambos padres no tuvieron más opción que contárselo a Norami; La pequeña había gritado y corrido contenta por todo el departamento y después se había pegado a la pancita de casi dos meses de Hiroki (apenas una imperceptible curvita) a hablarle a su hermanito, contándole como lo va a cuidar de los niños grandes y cuanto se van a divertir juntos. Y Nowaki tenía toda la escena grabada y guardada como un tesoro.

.

 _ **Hiro-san ha adjuntado un elemento multimedia a la conversación.**_ **5:29Pm.**

 **.**

Al recibir el mensaje Nowaki rápidamente espero que este cargara, al finalizar el proceso el moreno observo enternecido la imagen de su hijita sentada en el suelo de la sala de su apartamento con un libro entre sus pequeñas piernas, la preciosa niña miraba con curiosidad la cámara con esos enormes y preciosos ojos zafiro, los mechones de su largo cabello castaño sujeto en dos adorables coletas le rosaban los hombros. Se veía preciosa con ese vestidito celeste, rodeada por los juguetes, almohadas y mantas, seguramente colocadas por su esposo para prevenir el frío.

.

 _ **Hiro-san: Se ve linda ¿verdad? ¡Al fin logré hacerles las coletas!**_ **-5:31Pm.**

 **.**

Nowaki sonrió con ternura ante el mensaje imaginándose a un Hiroki peleándose la vida para peinar a su revoltosa hija.

.

 _ **Nowaki: Se ve preciosa, mi amor. -**_ **5:32Pm.**

 _ **Hiro-san: Mira esto, te vas a morir…-**_ **5:32Pm.**

 **.**

 _ **Hiro-san ha adjuntado un elemento multimedia a la conversación.**_ **5:34Pm.**

 **.**

Cuando Nowaki abrió el vínculo que su esposo le había enviado, esta vez encontrándose con un vídeo al abrirlo la primera imagen que recibió fue la de su hijita que tenía sus bellos ojos fijos en el libro que sostenían sus piernitas. La posición en la que estaban daba a entender que su conyugue estaba acostado en el mueble en frente de su hija.

— _Norami, mi cielo_ —La voz de su esposo se oyó queda y suavecita en su posición detrás de la cámara. La pequeña rápidamente giro para ver a su mami con la interrogativa brillando en sus ojos— _Papi te está viendo justo ahora. Saluda a papi, mi amor—_ Los bellos ojitos de las castañita brillaron con emoción y una enorme y preciosa sonrisa apareció en su carita, Su hijita saludo con su manito riendo contenta. Nowaki casi se muere de tanta ternura.

— _¡Papi, papi! Estoy practicando mi lectura_ —Las palabras se le enredaban adorablemente— _¡Papi, ya aprendí a leer grandes oraciones!_ —Exclamó emocionada y orgullosa la chiquilla— _Así mami no se esforzará en leer y yo podre hacerlo por él y mi hermanito._

— _¿Ves lo que te dije? Tu hija no me quiere dejar hacer nada_ —Hiroki volteó el móvil y entro en su campo de visión al mismo tiempo que giraba los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. La cámara volvió a apuntar a Norami quien se había acercado al sofá donde su mamá estaba acostado— _¿No quieres leerle lo que aprendiste a papá?_

La pequeña saltó alegre en su lugar mientras chillaba alegre que sí y Nowaki casi se muere de la ternura cuando escuchó reír a Hiroki. La pequeña castañita de ojitos azules corrió y buscó el libro que antes había dejado en el suelo de la sala. Rápida volvió a acercarse hasta Hiroki, quien ahora se hallaba sentado, recargado de los brazos del mueble, Norami se subió al sofá y abrió la página correspondiente de aquel libro de lectura para niños _—Ejem, ejem primero con la m—_ Se afinó la garganta _—Ma, me, mi, mo, mu—_ Leyó las vocales con la consonante _— mamá, mapa, mono, moño. Ahora con la p—avisó— Pa, pe, pi, po, pu; Papá, pala, pepe, perro._

— _Eso está muy bien, Norami. Aprendes rápido—_ Felicitó orgulloso Hiroki a su hijita, Nowaki observaba la pantalla también orgulloso, su niñita siempre le sorprendía, el azabache no sabía cómo, pero todos los días Norami sacaba o aprendía algo nuevo, ya fuera una canción o una palabra _._

La pequeña castaña negó la cabeza y dijo con una sonrisa— _Espera mami, ahora la oración grande—_ Gritó la niña sorprendiendo a su padre que ya daba por terminado el vídeo.

— _Muy bien cariño, léela pues—_ Alentó el castaño algo confundido, la pequeña sonrió para luego cambiar de página, Nowaki sonrió enternecido.

— _Yo amo mucho a mi mamá y a mi papá._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! he renacido de las cenizas, okno._**

 ** _Un nuevo One-shot de esta pareja que me gusta tanto .w. Realmente casi morí haciéndolo xD Hace tanto que no escribo que siento que ya perdí el toque TuT merezco la muerte jaja, bueeeh, consideren esto su regalo de Navidad y año nuevo de mi parte xD, a menos que si decida sacar un especial (Lo cual dudo :v)._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado la introducción de la Pequeña Norami Kusama-Kamijou y los gemelos Hikari y Hiroshi (Indirectamente), quienes desde ahora en adelante (solo es mis fics M-preg porsupollo :u) serán los hijos de Nowaki y Hiro-chan :3333_**

 ** _Quiero que sepan que este fic está inspirado en el Ova, ósea me volví loca cuando *Spoilerssss* Nowaki le pido matrimonio a Hiro ovo inmediatamente los imaginé con hijos y una bella familia uwu La niña en imagen de la portada es Norami , el dibujo está en mi DeviantArt: ZoeyTaisho. Por si la quieren ver en HD(? xD_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado :'333 Nos leemos!_**

 ** _¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS! x33_**


End file.
